Saving Spencer
by xXxTearsOfTrueLovexXx
Summary: AU, The Winchester's go to school in Las Vegas, Sam see's something that makes the brothers both angry, and they stop it. Eventual SLASH. Bullying and abuse of a minor. and Language. Credit for the AWESOME new cover goes to AvenaCookie
1. Chapter 1

AN: AU, I Own nothing, this is SLASH. Dean Graduates.

And I am sorry, very very sorry to my dear friend criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak who will probably hate me for the very first part of this, I promise it gets better.

And plus if the fight scene seems really incredibly stupid, I sorry, never been in a fight, just watched a lot of action movies/shows.

* * *

There were two new kids in school, they were brothers and everyone was talking about them, Spencer had passed one of them in the hallway a few times, but that was it.

He figured it didn't matter, not like they'd ever talk to him anyway, probably just be two more bullies.

He had heard that the oldest was supposed to be really cool, and the cool ones were always mean.

"Hey Spencer, Spencer" Harper called out interrupting his thoughts.

"Spencer, hey" she said walking up to him.

He tried to ignore her, pretend that she wasn't there, because there was know way that this would turn out well, but she got closer.

"Hey Spencer" she repeated, "I've been trying to talk to you, Alexa wanted me to ask you to meet her behind the field house"

"What, What? Really" Spencer asked smiling shyly thinking of how pretty Alexa was.

"Yeah, really" she said as if it was obvious. "Go get her tiger" she said as he walked away snickering to herself when he was out of earshot.

'oh my god' Spencer thought as he walk out to the field house 'Alexa wants to talk to me?'

He went around the building, half not believing she'd really be back there.

But she was there, smiling at him sweetly "Hi Spencer" she said.

"Uh, um hi, Alexa" he stuttered nervously, he was so distracted by trying to think of what to say he didn't see them standing there, but then he heard the laughter, and suddenly someone grab him and they were hitting him, and yelling at him, laughing at their own superiority.

Then the next thing he knew he was coming to, and something didn't feel right, where were his clothes?

They had taken his clothes, and then he realized that his hands were tied behind his back, he was tied to something and he couldn't move.

He could hear them still, they were still there partying around him while he sat there suffering.

Something came flying at him and hit him on the head, they laughed and someone threw something else, it hit his chest, he looked around and realized it was beer cans.

He struggled and tried to get out, but that only made them laugh more.

Tears rolled down his face, he looked down at the ground so they wouldn't see, wouldn't have another reason to laugh.

He stood there tied up to what he now knew was a goalpost, crying, embarrassed, naked and unable to cover himself up as they continued to throw trash at him, one of them ran up and kicked him in the shins more then once, he tried not to let them know that it hurt, but it did, and after the first few times he couldn't hold it in any more.

Suddenly he heard shouts and the boy that was kicking him was jerked away.

Spencer was confused, what was going on?

"Hey what the Hell?" the kid shouted angrily.

"Leave him alone" somebody said in almost a half growl.

'What? Who would defend him?' Spencer thought to himself, not recognizing the voice.

"Who the hell do you think you are, telling me what to do twerp" the boy who had been kicking Spencer, who he now realized was Michael Anthony, a big black kid who was one of the football players.

"Me, I'm nobody" This new person said, actually making Spencer smile inwardly because he'd just been thinking that Nobody would save him.

"Just the guy whose going to kick your ass if you ever touch him again" the boy continued.

"Ha yeah right twerp, I'll kick your ass" the jock boasted, the kids who close enough to hear what was going on cheered.

Reid tried getting loose while they were distracted, if he could just get out and find his clothes he could go home and it'd all be okay.

He took a chance and looked up to find out who his savior was, what he saw surprised him, it was one of the new kids, the younger one who he'd seen in the halls.

'He's crazy' Reid thought 'I'm naked tied to goalpost out in front of everyone and my hero is crazy, he's only a few inches taller then me!, Michael's is going to kill him'

"Bring it on" the new kid smiled cockily, Michael came running at him to tackle him, but the new kid easily stepped aside at the last minute, unable the stopped himself Michael face-planted into the ground.

The crowd laughed, as the football jock stood back up, spit dirt out of his mouth and said "oh I'm really going to kick your ass now"

"Uh yeah okay, bring it on dirt face, I'm mean, you made such an awesome first attempt" the kid joked as Michael threw a punch at him and he dodged it, Michael threw another punch, the kid dodged again this time grabbing the Jock's arm and throwing a punch of his own straight into the guys nose, knocking him to his knees.

Then one of Michael's buddies realized he was getting his ass handed to him by a kid, and jumped in to help him.

Reid continued trying to get loose, it didn't seem to be working, but every ones attention was on the fight and he had to try.

He looked at the kid who was defending him, wondering why he was doing it.

The guy who had just joined the fight was Galen Richard, he was on the football team with Michael, he wasn't known for being very smart.

He tackled the new kid from behind, and managed to get him underneath him, but the kid was apparently counting on that because he rolled over and kneed Galen in the groin, then punched him in the nose, rolling the now whimpering boy off of him.

The kid whose name Spencer was really starting to wish he knew, jumped to his feet easily, and turned around to face Michael again.

The larger boy came running at him again, the kid backed up and punched him in the face again and once again Michael fell on his ass.

Cameron Andrews and Logan Roberts, two more of the football players, realized that their buddies were getting their asses kicked and joined in to help.

They both charged the boy at the same time grabbing him and picking the smaller boy up, while another jock Cody Cooper came over and started punching him in the stomach.

The kid kicked out managing to land a few kicks in Cooper's stomach before they thought to hold his legs back.

They punched a few times, the kid struggle to get free, and then suddenly he glared at all them and smiled, the punching stopped for a minute.

"What the hell you smiling at twerp" Michael said wiping blood off his face.

"Your all gonna die" the kid laughed, before opening him mouth and letting out one big yell.

"DEEEEEAAAAN" he hollered.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Still don't own anything you recognize

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on the other side of the party, an older boy sat on the tailgate of someone's truck surrounded by girls of every shape, size, and high school clique enthralling them with his looks and tales of bravery.

He smiled at the girls around him, "Hey have any you lovely ladies, seen the kid I came here with, he's short kind of nerdy, longish hair?" He asked.

Half the girls shook their heads while others looked around them for the kid he described eager to appease him.

"Hey is that him" one of them asked pointing to a chubby looking freckle faced kid with a head full of curls.

"Hmm" Dean looked to where she was pointing.

"What? No!" he exclaimed "no Sammy's cooler then that" he said offended for the sake of his little brother.

"He's my little brother, and Honey, if he looked like that kid I wouldn't let him outta the house, for his own safety of course." He quipped.

Sara who was about Sam's age, and was just sitting with them because her older sister Amanda made her, had seen the new kids come in, she had watched Dean admonish his brother to be careful then let him go off on his own jealously, since she was forced to stay with Mandie.

After the clueless girls around her failed to produce an adequate answer as to where the boy, who Sara honestly thought was pretty adorable, was Sara spoke up "He was over by the drinks talking to some guy" she answered, her sister turning to look at her curiously and slightly angry for her daring to draw attention to herself.

Dean looked at the younger girl "Yeah? Thanks" he smiled kindly, which greatly raised Sara's opinion of him. "Is he still there?" he asked, as if he realized she had been watching his brother. She blushed and looked over at the table "No she answered in a small voice and while shaking her head, her sister continued to stare at her curiously. "What!" she exclaimed to Mandie in annoyance, "Nothing" Mandie replied in that way that says that she is thinking something but she's either not going to talk about it now or maybe even not at all, which drove Sara nuts. Dean chuckled softly, and knowingly "Well ladies" he said "I gotta go find my brother, before he gets into trouble" he said standing up, and most the girls moved out his way.

Just as there was a yell from a crossed the party, "DEEEAAANN" A voice called loudly.

Dean's head jerked up in surprise.

"SAMMY" he yelled back, grabbing a hold of the one girl that was still in front of him and easily moving her out of his way before taking off at a run toward where the shout had come from.


	3. Chapter 3

Very very sorry for not even mentioning Reid in the last chapter, I just wanted to get Dean's part with the girls out and over with.

By now ya'll outta know I don't own anything that you recognize, unless your my best friend in who probably recognizes some of the peoples I do own.

* * *

"DEEEEAAAAN" he hollered, Cooper punched him in the mouth, his head turning to the right, towards Spencer with the force. He looked right at Spencer and smiled and winked.

Spencer remembering that he was naked, blushed and looked away.

Someone yelled back in answer to the kid's holler "SAMMY" they all heard.

"Sammy" the voice called again.

"Sam!" whoever was shouting yelled frantically.

"DEAN!" the kid yelled.

Spencer sighed in relief, so apparently his saviors name was Sam, and he had back-up!

But would this other new person care that Spencer was STILL tied to a goalpost naked?

Someone was charging through the crowd "Sam!" the voice called again as an older boy pushed the last few bystanders out of the way and looked around. "Sam" he said his eyes landing on the younger boy who was still being held by the jocks.

The guy whose name was apparently Dean looked at the jocks holding Sam "You dickheads better let my brother go this instant or I swear to god I'll ripped your fucking lungs out your asses" he growled menacingly.

"Yeah right, little punks gonna get what he's got coming" Galen laughed, Dean's menacing glare focused on him where he stood with blood running down his face, his stance making it obvious that he'd been injured in the lower region.

Dean over to on of the trucks that was parked nearby, having noticed the crowbar in the back, he picked it up watching the group of boys that were messing with Sam, and then he saw, something.

A kid, there was a kid just behind where the boys were standing, he was smaller then Sammy, probably younger too, Dean stared at him a minute realizing that the boy was naked and covered in bruises, and it looked like his hands were tied behind him.

Dean's expression turned from angry pissed off to shock and horror for an instant, just an instant before quickly changing back to angry, this time even more so then before, his grip tightened on the crowbar, that the nobody had realized he had yet.

"What the fuck!" he growled. "Let them go" they and a few of the people standing around looked at Spencer, and some of them even laughed along with the boys standing there holding Sam.

"Now" Dean growled.

"Not happening, Dumbass" Michael said "we're having too much fun with them. He reached out and pinched Sam's cheek.

"Get your hands off my brother you fucked up piece of shit" Dean growled moving closer.

"Make me" Michael said not letting go of Sam's face "oh yeah that's right, there's only one of you and hmm twelve of us" he said looking around as the other football players still at the party walked up around him and stood with their arms crossed.

Dean held the crowbar against his leg as he walked so no one saw it he looked straight at Sam and smiled and nodded knowingly, as he came up to two off the guys.

"Correction" he said smiling letting them see the crowbar, just as Sam turned his head and bit down on Michael's hand hard.

"There are three of us" Dean swung the heavy tool hitting the boy closest to him in the ribs as hard as he could, then adjusting and hitting the other boy in the head, "and ten, of you" he finished as both boys went down.

He held up the crowbar and examined it closely "and personally, I think, that the odds are in our favor" he added cockily.

Michael screamed when Sam's teeth clamped down on a tender spot on his hand and pulled away cradling it to him. "What the, you fucker" he shouted, Sam turned his head and spat blood in Cameron's eye.

Cameron let go of him to wipe his eye and Sam lashed out with his foot kicking Cameron in the ribs, while Dean charged and tackle one of the other boys knocking him out easily, getting up as another of them ran up to his friends defense.

"Eight" Dean called out as he swung and punched the kid who ran up to him in the face grabbing ahold of his shirt and punching him again and again till the boy's eyes rolled back and he sunk to the ground.

Another of them ran at Dean from behind but he whirled around swinging the iron lever and knocking the boy in the head before he could get to him.

"Seven" Dean continued counting down.

Meanwhile Sam wrenched himself away from Logan whirling around in complete synch with his older brother and kicking the piece of shit in the gut with enough force to knock him on his ass, and then kicking his face in.

The brothers moved so that they stood back to back, Dean handed the crowbar to Sam and reached down pulled large hunting knife out of his boot brandishing it expertly, he looked over at the kid who was tied to the goalpost.

"Which one of you Jackass had the fucked up idea to do that to him?" he demanded to know, nodding over to Spencer.

No one spoke up; everyone stared at the knife in Dean's hand and the crowbar in Sam's.

Dean looked around the crowd "You fuckers have three minutes to pack up your shit and get the hell out of here before we use these on you" He threatened angrily stepping toward them menacingly.

The crowd all started moving at once all of them in a hurry to leave before the brothers carried out Dean's threat.

Dean had stepped to far away from Sam and Galen got "brave" or well just stupid, and tried to run at Sam, Dean quickly got between them and punched him with the hand that wasn't holding the knife, then he held the sharp blade against the seventeen year olds neck.

"You dumbass, you don't ever, EVER, mess with my little brother, you mother fucker, if I ever see you within twenty feet of either him or that kid over there I'll cut your fucking gut out and make you watch while I feed it to my uncle's dog" Dean growled pressing the knife into Galen's neck just hard enough to produce a line of blood. Then he pulled the knife away and knocked him unconscious.

Dean motioned to Sam to go over to the kid, as Sam walked toward Reid Dean walked backwards covering him and glaring at the offenders that were still there and conscious, he looked at Michael and raised his eyebrows arrogantly "Five" he said. As he stood in front of Sam and the kid, he glanced back at them "Sammy give him your shirt" he suggested, turning quickly back to the enemies.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry this took so long_

_I own nothing_

* * *

Sam stood in front of the kid whose name he still didn't know, even though he'd seen him in the hallways of the school.

He had thought that he looked a little young to be in High school, but he could just be small for his age, Sam was.

"Hi, I'm Sam" he said

"Hi" the kid whispered embarrassedly.

Sam realized that the knots were too tight to untie.

'Probably from him trying to get out' he thought

He pulled out his pocket knife and cut the ropes, finally getting the kid free.

When Spencer realized that his arms were free he sighed with relief again, whoever these two were he swore to every deity he'd ever read about that he'd do their homework for months for doing this for him.

"What's your name?" Sam asked softly, while rubbing the boy's wrist to encourage circulation.

"Spencer" the boy whispered as Sam slid his slightly too big hand me down shirt off his shoulders and handed it to Spencer, helping him put it on and button it, since Spencer's arms were still sore from being tied up.

If the shirt looked slightly too big on Sam, it was about five times too big for Spencer, it hung loosely off of his body, and look like if he move in a certain way it would fall right off of his shoulders and down around his feet.

Sam looked at the way the draped over Spencer "umm we'll try to find your clothes soon" he reassured. Behind him Dean was kicking the legs out from under latest idiot to come up and challenge him.

"Three" he said, Sam and him having already dispatched of eight of them easily living up to Dean's statement to Michael.

The last three looked at Dean then Sam, and took off running

The crowd had thinned down after they saw the new kids take out some of the schools toughest boys, and they realized that it was because of Spencer and what had been done to him.

They didn't want Dean and Sam coming after them so they got in their cars and fled the scene of the crime.

Spencer took a small step forward with a small grateful smile; he looked up at Sam's face, into his eyes planning to thank him.

Sam jumped forward to catch Spencer as his eyes rolled back and his knees gave out from under him.

* * *

_Sorry about that, wanted to get this something posted for the peoples who have been waiting, working on chapter 5 already, please don't kill me, it wasn't my fault, I'd never hurt Spencer! not really! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the cliffhanger. _

_by now ya'll outta know I own NOTHING_

* * *

"Dean" Sam called out as he gently eased Spencer to the ground.

Dean jogged over to the goalpost.

"Sam, what the hell? What happened"

"He passed out" Sam said nervously, while checking Spencer's pulse.

"Shit" Dean grumbled kneeling down next to them, and start checking the kid over for broken bones.

"Fucking sick cowards ran off" he growled.

Sam huffed angrily "He has a pulse, it's a little weak, but it's there" He said quietly.

"He's probably in shock, did he say anything to you?" Dean asked after determining that the kid didn't have any broken bones, maybe a couple cracked ribs, his wrists were raw and bruised from the rope his tormentors had used to tie him.

"He said Hi, and I asked him his name, he said Spencer, that's all he didn't say what his last name is" Sam answered.

"Damn, we gotta find his clothes and get him out of here, take him home or something" Dean said.

Sam reached out and checked his pulse "De, we don't know where he lives, and he's still out cold" he stated.

"You think maybe we should take to the hospital?" Sam then asked

"And what would we tell them? How would we explain this, motioning back to the unconscious dickheads behind them? You know Dad hates it when we risk drawing attention to ourselves, what are we supposed to do leave him laying in front of the hospital unconscious and alone?" Dean ranted for a moment.

"No, but I don't know what we should do" Sam said.

Dean pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and looked at it before remembering he didn't have enough minutes on it to call their Dad.

"We'll take him home with us Dad will know what to do" Dean said after thinking about it for a minute.

"Somebody's probably worried about him by now" Sam said.

"I know little brother, but there isn't anything else we can do" Dean said ruefully, bending down gently picked Spencer up without difficulty, making sure Sam's shirt kept his small body covered.

"Get our stuff and look for his clothes while I take him to the Impala" Dean said walking carefully toward where his car was parked.

Sam ran over to where Dean and he had left their stuff and scooped it up, then went to look for Spencer's clothes.

He looked everywhere he could think of, but couldn't seem to find the clothes anywhere.

"Sam, come on let's go" Dean called out, having gotten Spencer buckled into the front seat of the Impala.

"I can't find his clothes Dean" Sam called back.

Dean paused for a moment then glanced back at the Impala, he sighed.

"We'll get them later, let's just get him back to the hotel" He replied to Sam.

Sam shook his head sadly, at the despicableness of the other attendees of Dean and his latest school, as he walked toward the car carrying their bags.

Dean got behind the wheel as Sam simultaneously slid into the back seat.

The Impala started easily, and they made their way back to the house that they were renting.

* * *

_Thanx 4 reading, plan on getting the next chapter up sometime soon right now I need to go check and see if my brother in law made food._


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry this took so long, blame my schizophrenic muse, and then kitten that wants love and won't leave me alone while I'm typing this, I swear you pick her up once you can't get rid of her._

_HERA! LEAVE ME ALONE FOR TWO HOURS PLEASE!_

_I own nothing, not even this cat, and yes Dean is gay in this, told you this would be slash, although originally Dean was not going to have a boyfriend, Eliot snuck his way in here, because he's mad at me for separating them in one of my other stories._

* * *

The Impala pulled into the short driveway of the two story house that the Winchesters were renting in one of the less populated areas of Vegas.

Dean put her in park and shut off the engine "He's still out Dean" Sam said from the backseat "what are we going to do?"

They sat there a minute, then Dean leaned toward the passengers seat gently lifting the hand of the small boy who laid there unconsciously, putting two fingers to the boy's wrist he check his pulse yet again "it's the same as it was" he sighed quietly.

Unfastening his seat belt he turned and looked at his brother "You stay here and watch out for him, I'm gonna go inside and explain this to Dad, let's hope he hasn't gotten himself in a shitty mood again" he said, Sam grunted and rolled his eyes at that last part "Alright" he agreed "hurry up".

"Will do little brother" Dean said as he closed the car door behind him.

He walked up to the front door, and he pulled the key out of his pocket as he knocked on the door three times waited 18 seconds knocked twice waited 14 more seconds then knocked once more, smiling fondly at his Dad's codes and tricks he inserted the key into the lock and turned it.

As he expected his Dad was standing in the entryway, he closed the door behind him as John looked him up and down, these days his Dad was always checking to make sure he was alright.

"Where Sammy, and why do you look like you been in a fight?" he asked, sounding like he had just recently woken up.

"He's out in the car, I needed to talk to you" Dean explained, he winced slightly "got in a fight" he said reluctantly.

John's eyebrows raised "What?" he asked angrily "Dean we had an agreement, your not supposed to get into anymore fights, You want me to call that boyfriend of yours and tell him to cancel the date he's planning, because your breaking the rules, that all three of us agreed on" he said crossing his arms.

Dean flinched again "But it wasn't like that Dad!" he exclaimed.

John's expression clearly said how so? And, what the fuck dude?

"It was important!" Dean said "And beside it was after school and there were no adults around, and Sammy started it!"

If it were possible John's eyebrows would have climbed right off his face and be floating somewhere above the roof of the two story building by now.

"Explain" he ordered "quickly you know I don't like Sam being out in the car alone"

"You said we could stay in town a while after school since your home" Dean started.

"Yeah, skip to the part I don't already know" John interrupted.

"We were going to go to the library and grab some books, then run to the grocery store and pick up some food for a couple days, but when we were on our way to the Impala, we noticed a group of kids having a party on the football field and then some girls wanted to talk to me, and we went over to them and Sam decided to see if this kid whose supposed to lend him a book was there and he didn't want me following him around so I stayed there talking to the girls while he went and looked for the kid, then the next thing I knew Sammy was screaming for me and I went to find him and there were these two dick headed jocks pinning him down while another hit him, I told them they'd better leave my brother the hell alone and the jerk that was punching him laughed about it and then I saw this kid behind them that they had obviously beaten up, god Dad he has to be younger then Sam, kid is tiny" Dean said quickly finally pausing to take a breath.

John scowled deeply at the thought of someone hurting his youngest and even whoever this other kid was "Dad, he was ass naked and tied to a fucking goalpost!" Dean exclaimed.

"WHAT!" John said horrified.

"Anyway" Dean continued his story "Me and Sammy beat the shit out of most the guys that did it to him, and the rest ran away, Sammy untied him, but then the kid passed out, and they had taken his stuff, the only thing we know about him is his name is Spencer, and we didn't know what to do, I know you don't want the cops attention on us, so I got him in to the Impala and we brought him here, he's still out of it and I wanted to tell you what happened before we brought him in, so you can figure out what to do, so Sam stayed in the car with him".

John stood there shocked and disgusted "Jesus Christ" he whispered, then snapping out of the shock with the ease of any military man, he jumped for the door threw it open and hurried outside.


	7. Chapter 7

_**To everyone except those who felt it necessary to be rude**: I am very sorry about the wait and I appreciate your patience . . . or even not being rude in expressing your impatience. _

_**To those to which the above does NOT apply:** I do have a life and I would appreciate it if you would try to at least respect that much. I'm not getting paid for writing this, start sending me checks for every chapter I take time out of my life to write and gladly try harder to update more often and I'll even be willing to over look your rudeness Dear "Guest" that lacks the balls to sign in and Yeesh at me without out the mask of "Guest" on._

_If I owned any of the people, either of the shows, or what not, I would be rich enough to over look the rudeness of the mysterious guest I will hereby refer to as Yeesh_

* * *

John gingerly knelt beside the Impala, with a look of worry and a disgusted sigh he gently checked the pulse of the small boy who lay unconscious in the passenger's seat, nodding slowly he began to assess the damage that the bullies had done.

Neither Dean or Sam said anything, knowing better than to interrupt John's thought process while he was in "Medic-Mode" as the boys had named the state of mind he entered into when someone needed medical attention and he was the best person nearby to provided having spent roughly 6 months in 'Nam as temporary replacement medic for the unit he was in.

When he had to see to someones injuries or take care of someone when they were ill John would become completely focused on doing just that, saying that it was someones health which meant their lives and if something was wrong to the point that they needed his help then they deserved his full attention.

"Dean, go get me a pen light" he said softly.

Dean nodded sharply and ran toward the house "and grab a blanket" John called out after him.

Gently checking the boy over for any signs of serious injuries, he briefly glanced up at Sam who was watching and waiting for any orders John might give him.

"Do you know him?" John asked softly.

"No, I've seen him around at school, but I never got the chance to talk to him, I saw a few boys shoving him around last week but the principal was there to and he "took care of it"" Sam replied in disdain at the way principals tended to "Handle" bullying in school.

Sam having been the victim of bullies frequently, they both knew that the teachers and other school didn't or couldn't really stop kids from being jackasses to each other, half of the time they didn't even try.

Once when Sam was in 6th grade and didn't have Dean there to scare off the bullies and they had gotten particularly violent John had gone in to talk to the principal about it. Trying to handle it the "Normal parent way" right up until the principal went as far to say that Sam should look at having his arm broken in two places by some kid that was three times bigger then him as a good thing, and that being bullied was character building.

John in turn had "built his character" by punching the shit out of his face and had been escorted away from the school by a couple of very friendly police officers who had actually agreed with him on the matter, but since they had to do their jobs they couldn't just let him get away with assaulting a school official, charges which he actually found to be quite funny later on and that Dean had seemed to be very proud of when he heard about it.

John huffed in aggravation, after that principal that he had honestly tried to have a calm discussion about his son's safety with had gone wrong he'd half given up on the actual safety of the entire school system, the only reasons he sent the boys anymore was because he knew Mary would want them to finish their educations and he couldn't home school them himself since he was pretty shitty at English Literature.

Besides it got the boys out of the house and let him have some piece and time to plan out his next hunt.

Not that John was thinking about any of that right now, Sam might have been, poor kid's brain was always getting away from him and going of on wild roller coaster rides without his permission. No John was completely concentrated on Spencer.

"Go inside and get an ice pack together, fix up the couch grab the pillows off my bed and put them on it, and clear away the trash in the living room" John requested of Sam as Dean got back to the car.

Taking on of the folded blankets from Dean he unfolded it and gently wrapped it around their patient, then he reached back to take the pen light Dean was holding grunting softly at the pain it caused in his recently broken ribs

"You alright Dad?" Dean asked quietly

"Yeah I'm fine, need you to carry him inside, just want to check his eyes first" John answered gruffly.

Gently lifting Spencer's eyelids he shined the pen light into them both, almost sighing with relief when his pupils flinched away from the light.

Using his good arm to pull himself up John moved out of the way so that Dean could get to Spencer "Alright take him inside"

Dean lifted Spencer out of the Impala and carried him inside, John closing the door behind them as Dean eased their patient down on to the soft couch.

* * *

_Reviewing is nice I like reviews as long as you aren't unnecessarily RUDE about it._

_ Happy reviews make me Happy :) _

_and Happy me makes ya'll happy because happy me writes happy SpencerReid/SamWinchester cuteness in later chapters_


End file.
